A varázsfuvola
by ShiKamiKa
Summary: shounenai, DouWata Watanukinak tisztáznia kell magában néhány dolgot, és milyen szerencse, hogy mellette állnak olyan emberek akikre számíthat, lásd Yuuko :P Szülinap, ajándék, majd később lehet csokiszirup is
1. Chapter 1

**Írta: Bra-chan**

**Cím: A varázsfuvola**

**Korhatár: hmmm... erre a fejezetre még nincs korhatár, korhatár és karika nélkül megtekinthető (:**

**Figyelmeztetés: -spoiler veszély, de még nem vagyok benne biztos ó.Ó;**

** - shounen-ai, bár itt még csak hintésgetés**

**Pár: DouWata**

**Megjegyzés: mit meg nem tesz az ember, hogy kielégítse barátai vágyait P Yuuko-sama rulz!**

**o.O.o**

„ Világunk tele van különös dolgokkal.

Azonban, nem számít mennyire különös vagy groteszk a látnivaló,

Ha senki sincs ott, ha senki sem látja,

Ha az emberek nem válnak a részévé, akkor az csak egy egyszerű jelenség.

Valami, ami megtörtént.

Éppen ezért az e világi emberek a legkülönösebb jelenségek."

**oOo Chapter 1 oOo**

- Oh, mit gondolsz Watanuki, milyen nap van ma?- kérdezte Yuuko fültől fülig érő mosollyal, ami az említett fiút eléggé megrémítette. Sajnos nagyon jól ismerte ezt a fajta mosolyt.

- Milyen nap is? Milyen nap is?- zengte kórusban Maru és Moro.

- Eh...szombat- probálta leplezni az aggódalmát az ifjú.

- Piii, helytelen- rázta a fejét Yuuko.

- Helytelen, helytelen- táncikált a boszorkány körül a két kis szolgálólány.

- Wata, a kis butus, nem tudja egy ilyen egyszerű kérdésre a választ- szállt be a társalgásba Mokona is.

- A kis butus...- kezdte Maru.

- ...nem tudja...- folytatta Moro.

- ...nem tudja- fejezték be együtt.

- De tudom, ma szombat van! A válaszom jó!- háborodott fel teljesen Watanuki. Egyértelmű, hogy ma szombat van. Azért még se nézzék teljesen hülyének.

- Persze, hogy jó. Senki sem állította az ellenkezőjét- jelentette ki egyértelműen Yuuko.

- Akkor?

- Csak azt mondtam helytelen, nem azt, hogy rossz!- folytatta a monologját a titokzatos nőszemély, miközben lassan elindult Watanuki felé- Ma szombat van ehhez kétség sem férhet, de a válaszod hiányos, ezért mondtam, hogy helytelen- érintette meg a fiú arcát, és fehér tenyerével végigsímitotta. Watanuki biztos volt benne, hogy a boszorka megint készül valamire, amivel neki nem kevés munkája lesz. Nem kevés munka... tamagoyaki, hús gombóc, tavaszitekercs, taichazuki vagy esetleg grillezett saikyo? Igen, ez az! Grillezett saikyo! Még hozzávalók sincsenek itthon. Biztos ez lesz a vágya valami alkalmi szakéval- Piii!- szakította meg a fiú gondolat menetét a boszorka- Hideg, hideg! Nem ételről van szó.

- Yuu...Yuuko-san lenne szíves nem olvasni a gondolataimban, kérem szépen!- wááá, ez a nőszemély félelmetes! De az említett hölgy csak mosollyal válaszolt, és egy kérdéssel;

- Nah? Mi a helyes válasz?

- Szombat.

- És?

- És?

- A dátum, a dátum- sóhajtott Yuuko végül, feladva a reményt, hogy a fiú saját magától rájönne arra, amire célozgatni probál.

- Április egy- válaszolta Watanuki miközben fehér kötényét kötötte össze a derekán.

- Talált-süllyedt!- vágta rá Yuuko az eddigieknél is szélesebb mosollyal.

- Talált, sülylyedt, talált, sülylyedt- visszhangozta a két szolgálólány és Mokona.

- Aztán?- kérdezte érdeklődve Watanuki, aki nem igazán értette mire fel ez a nagy öröm. A másik négy személy kérdően pillantott egymásra, majd Watanukira.

- Ejej, Watanuki!- rázta a fejét Yuuko- nem hittem volna, hogy annyira megdolgoztatlak, hogy még a saját születésnapod is kimegy a fejedből!- Watanuki egy pillanatra megdermedt majd a többiek felé fordult.

- Áh, tényleg! Ma van április elseje- mondogatta magának, ráeszmélve arra, hogy neki valóban ma van a születésnapja.

- Nem csoda, hogy a bolondok napján születtél Wata- jegyezte meg gúnyosan Mokona. Ám ez a gúny cseppet sem volt rossz indulatú, és ezt Watanuki is jól tudta.

- Nem csoda...- énekelte Maru.

- ... elfelejtette- csatlakozott Maruhoz Moro.

- Nem arról van szó, csak...- jött kicsit zavarba a szülinapos ifjú.

- Csak?- kérdezte Yuuko komoly arcot vágva. Azért mégsem hétköznapi dolog ha az ember elfelejti a saját születésnapját.

- Hogy is mondjam...- emelte jobb kezét a fejéhez, a szavakat keresve- miután a szüleim meghaltak nem igazán érdekelt a születésnapom. Mivel nincsenek rokanaim, így sosem volt kivel ünnepelnem, így egy idő után nem is tartottam számon a dolgot. Április elseje, hehe... mindig úgy gondoltam rá, mint egy teljesen normális napra... ajándékok, köszöntések nélkül- fejezte be magányos szemekkel. Majd a többiekre emelte tekintetét- de ez rendben van így- szabadkozott gyorsan, látva Yuuko-san komoly tekintetét, és Mokonáék szomorú arcát- már úgy is hozzá szoktam, szóval tényleg nem számítottam rá, hogy szóba kerül ez a szülinapi dolog ma... hehe, mert hát meg is feledkeztem róla, és ha én nem emlékszem rá, akkor ki más fog...- ezt a mondatát kisebb hallgatás követte.

- Rendben eldöntöttem!- törte meg a csendet a boszorka- ebédre grillezett saikyo-t akarok!

- Tudtam- morogta a fiú.

- Oh, és ha jól tudom nincsenek hozzávalók ide haza...

- Ha tudja, akkor miért nem kér valami olyat, amihez van?- vonta kérdőre Watanuki a munkaadóját.

- ... ami azt jelenti, hogy el kell ugranod a boltba...

- De ha valami olyat kérne, ami van itthon Yuuko-san, akkor nem kellene boltba mennem!- kiabált ismét a fiú.

- ... és ha már a boltban vagy...

- Yuuko-san, legalább akkor figyeljen, ha önhöz beszélek!- háborodott fel teljesen az ifjú.

- ... vegyél valami torta alapanyagot is, ha jól tudom az sincs itthon.

- Látom egyáltalán nem figyel rám... eh, torta alapanyag?- jutott el Watanuki füleihez Yuuko hangja.

- Igen, mi ebben olyan meglepő?- kérdezte- szülinapi partyt nem lehet torta nélkül tartani-jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel a boszorka.

- Yuuko-san...- érzékenyült el Watanuki.

- És ha már party, akkor kell szaké is és vendégek, akikkel ihatok, és sok-sok más étel- pirult el Yuuko, és hatalmas mosollyal örvendezett a zseniális ötletének.

- Waaai-waaai! Party-party!- ugrált Mokona is.

- Süti-süti- ölelkezett össze Maru és Moro.

- Gondolhattam volna, hogy erre megy ki az egész- dünnyögött az orra alatt halkan a szülinapos.

- Szóval Watanuki- fordult Yuuko ismét a fiúhoz- amíg te a boltban vagy, meghívom estére a vendégeket. Aztán mikor visszaérkezel, kezdheted sütni a tortát és készíteni a finomságokat!

- Ki hallott már olyat, hogy valaki magának készíti a születésnapi tortáját?- érdeklődött grimaszolva Watanuki.

- Úgyan már, nem vagy te gyerek!- legyintett a boszorka- kiket is hívjak meg... áh- csillant fel a szeme Yuukonak- Doumeki-kun...

- Gah- futott végig a hideg Watanuki hátán- tudja Yuuko-san ez az ÉN születésnapom, amit NEM szoktam ünnepelni, és ha már ünnepeljük, akkor nem lehetne olyan embereket meghívni, akikkel szeretek együtt lenni?- próbálta magát Watanuki nagyon finoman kifejezni.

- Oh, szóval akkor Himawari-chan ne jöjjön?

- Ezt egy szóval nem mondtam!- reagált vissza azonnal a fiú- lenne szíves nem kiforgatni a szavaimat Yuuko-san!

- Természetesen, ha Watanuki-san lesz szíves nekem elmagyarázni egy dolgot- jelent meg Yuuko arcán a tipikus ördögi mosoly.

- Mi-mire gondol?- riadt meg Watanuki, miközben a cípőjét kötötte.

- Mokona, Maru, Moro! Légyszíves kezdjetek takarítani, hiszen ma vendégeink lesznek...

- Vendégek-vendégek!- ugrándoztak ki a szobából önfeledt kiáltozások közben.

- Tehát Watanuki...- kezdte lassan, titokzatosan a boszorka, teljesen megölve a fiú idegit- miért nem akarod, hogy meghívjam Doumeki-kunt?- Watanuki nem felelt. Maga sem tudott értelmes indokot felhozni.

- Tulajdonképpen, mindattól eltekintve, hogy Doumeki mindig segít nekem, megvéd... na nem, nem! Nézzük negatívan! Doumeki sokat eszik, ezért kétszer, nem is! Háromszor annyi bentout kell neki készítenem, mint saját magamnak! Sőt! Sokszor még az én részemnek a felét is megeszi! Egy nap többször is idiótának nevez engem. Engem, a Nagyszerű Watanukit! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Himawari-chan mindig előbb említi az ő nevét, mint az enyémet! Mindig hirtelen bukkan fel, és akkor mikor...

- ...szükséged van rá?- érdeklődött Yuuko.

- Igen, igen... mindig akkor! Wááá, nem ezt akartam mondani! Yuuko-san, ha jól tudom megkértem, hogy NE kémkedjen az elmémben!- mérgelődött a fiúcska.

- Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy nem vagyok gondolatolvasó, de még ha az is lennék, akkor sem kellett volna használnom a képességeimet, mivel az előbb minden szót hangosan mondtál ki- viágosította fel a boszorka az ifjút, aki ismeretlen okok miatt teljesen elvörösödött.

- Elmentem a boltba- készült kilépni a házból Watanuki, mikor Yuuko utána szólt.

- Még mindig várom a válaszodat, Watanuki!

- ...- a fiú megtorpant.

- Mi az oka annak, hogy nem akarod...

- Nincs oka...- kezdte halkan Watanuki- igazán nincs. Én egyszerűen csak... kényelmetlenül érzem magam a jelenlétében- fejezte be elcsukló hangon a fiú- ittakimasu!- rohant ki végül gyors léptekkel a házból, a szülinapos.

- Itterashai- mosolyogta Yuuko sejtelmes tekintettel- mondd Mokona, mi a véleményed?- tette fel a kérdést, nem mozdulva a helyről ahol állt. Egy apró fekete lény sétált elő a választófal mögül.

- Mokona nem igazán érti...

- Hmmm...

- ...de Doumeki képtelen...- kezdte volna mikor Yuuko felé fordult és félbeszakította a mondanivalóját:

- Tudom- mondta egyszerűen, rejtélyes arcot vágva- épp ezért lesz érdekes ez a mai este.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**oOo Chapter 2 oOo**

- Hey, Watanuki! Hozzál még egy kis szakét!- kiáltotta a boszorka örömittasan a konyhában tartozkodó fiúcskának.

- Ha jössz vissza a szobába, ne felejts el még egy kis onigirit is hozni!- tette hozzá Amewarashi, aki épp egy kis szakéval kényesztette a torkát.

- Ano... nem kellene segítenünk neki?- kérdezte halkan és félénken Zashikiwarashi, a mellette ülő barátnőjétől.

- Hagyd egyedül! Te is tudod, hogy ez a kölyök élvezi ezt a munkát! Még szívességet is teszünk neki.

- De mégis... kicsit sajnálom- pirult el a hosszú, kék hajú lélek.

- Ne aggódj miatta- nyugtatta az asztal másik végénél helyet foglaló Himawari- ő tényleg szeret a konyhában ügyködni- mosolyogta végül.

- Ehm, nem értem ez a liba minek lett meghívva- dünnyögte magában a vöröshajú lélek, és megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a vele szemben ülő, hosszú, fekete hajú diák lányt.

- Hey, Watanuki! Szakééét!- csapott az asztalra Yuuko.

- Az úrnő szakét óhajt!- erősítette meg Yuuko akaratát Mokona.

- Szakét! Szakét!- futott ki a konyha felé a két szolgáló lányzó, akik pont belebotlottak a szobába tartó Watanukiba.

- Héj, óvatosan!- igyekezett a kezében tartani a tálcákat a fiú- ez nem játsszótér.

- Watanak rossz a kedve- vágta rá Mokona.

- Rossz a kedve! Morgós, morgós!- ült vissza a helyére Maru és Moro.

- Ejnye Watanuki, bánt valami?- kérdezte Yuuko, miközben szakét öntött magának.

- Természetesen nem, csodálatos érzés mikor az ember a SAJÁT születésnapi partyján csupán felszolgáló- morogta a fiú, de pechére senki sem figyelt rá. Ez cseppett sem volt meglepő, bár mindezek ellenére mégis valahogy családiasnak érezte ezt az egészet. Normális esetben most otthon lenne egyedül, abban a rideg és szürke lakásban. Minden bizonnyal mangát olvasgatna vagy egyszerűen csak feküdne a plafont bámulva, és várná a hétfőt. Hiszen a vasárnap munka szünetinap, és akkor mindig egyedül van. Nem igazán szeret egyedül lenni. Néha jó, hogy tud lazítani, de a magány érzését a világon mindennél jobban rühelli. Bár most így utólag belegondolva vasárnaponként sincs egyedül.

- Igen, az az idióta Doumeki múltkor is átjött, és csak akkor vettem észre a jelenlétét, mikor a manga következő kötetéért nyúltam, és a kötet... nem volt mellettem! Mert az a mamlasz tartotta a kezében, és olvasta velem szemben a falnak dölve, majd ennyit mondott „ Ez igazán érdekes." Wááá! Tudom, hogy érdekes, épp ezért akartam azon nyomban olvasni, de miatta várnom kellett fél órát, amíg ő befejezte!- dörmögte, miközben újabb tálca tavaszi tekercset hozott a többieknek. Miután lepakolta őket az asztalra körbenézett, és elmosolyodott- hehe, ennek a mai születésnapi hercehurcának teljesen olyan fílingje van, mint egy lányos pizsama partynak. Persze, kivéve minket, hiszen mi ketten fiúk vagyunk...

- Igen, Mokona és Wata, a férfi nem képviselői!- ugrott a kis fekete manjuu a fiú vállára.

- Eh, Mokona...- nézett rá az ifjú- nem rád gondoltam, hanem magamra, a Nagyszerű Watanukira, és erre az idióta Doumekire, aki egyéb körülmények mellett említést sem érdemelne- tette hozzá fennhangon.

- Doumeki?- nézett nagy szemekkel Mokona a fekete hajú diákra- de hiszen Doumeki nincs is itt.

- Micsoda? Dehogy is nincs... nem mondod, hogy...- nézett körbe Watanuki, és valóban. Az imént említett, ' egyéb körülmények mellett említést sem érdemelne ' személynek hült helyét sem találta- Mit jelentsen ez Yuuko-san? Nem hívta meg azt a hülye papnövendéket?- kérdezte mérgesen a boszorkány felé fordulva.

- Oh, csak most tűnt fel?- kérdezett vissza a boszorka némi gúnnyal a hanglejtésében, amivel arra utalt, hogy Watanuki milyen tökfej.

- Eh, nem... vagyis igen...de...- próbált szabadkozni a fiú.

- Hmmm... ki gondolta volna, hogy rosszul fogod érezni magad a dolog miatt...- dobta be a csalit Yuuko.

- Én egyáltalán nem érzem magam rosszul! Sőt, éppen ellenkezőleg! Kinek hiányzik az a... az a...SZEMÉLY! Hogy itt legyen és felfalja a főztömet a többiek elől? Neeem, abból nem kérnék. Bár meglepett, de sokkal jobb, hogy nem hívta meg őt...

- Akkor most igazán meg fogsz lepődni, mert természeretesen meghívtam Doumeki-kunt is- mosolygott a titokzatos hölgy hátra dölve a székében, Watanuki reakcióját tanulmányozva. A fiú nem szólt semmit. Egyszerűen nem volt mit mondania. Mégis mit kellett volna reagálnia erre?

Fogta a kiürült rámenes edényeket, és elindult velük a konyhába.

- Menekülsz vissza a búvóhelyedre?- könyökölt az asztalra a boszorka, várva az áldozata válaszát.

- Mégis mi elől kéne menekülnöm! Nem értem miért piszkál Yuuko-san. Felhívom a figyelmét, hogy csak a dolgomat teszem, és eltakarítom a...- nézett rá a nőre, és egyből elállt a lélegzete. Yuuko tekintete egyszerre volt rejtelmes és kiváncsi. Mintha nem is a szavait figyelné, hanem a fejében próbálna turkálni. Ezért gyors léptekkel elhagyta a szobát. Majd Yuuko Mokonához fordulva felkiáltott:

- BANZAIII!

- Mégis miért viselkedik így megint?- kezdett a mosogatóban lévő edényekhez beszélni a fiú, miközben megengedte a meleg vízet- Amikor ilyen, mindig történik valami, és általában nekem is nagy szerepem van benne. Mintha tudná miért nincs itt azaz idióta, idegesítő, éhenkórász...- majd egy pillanatra megállt, és csak figyelte a csapból folydogáló forró vízet, ahogy a kezében lévő tányéron áramlik lefelé- Azt mondta meghívta...- folytatta az edényekkel való egyoldalú eszmecseréjét- ...ha meghívta, akkor meg...- a víz furcsa és aranyos alakzatokat rajzolt a tányéron, amit tekintetével követett- ... akkor meg, miért nincs itt?

...? ...? WÁÁÁ! Mégis miért foglalkoztat ez a dolog! Nem jött el, nem jött el! Kit érdekel? Annál több étel marad nekünk, és legalább nem kell bámulnom azt a póker arcát- kezdett el mosogatni- Ez az Watanuki! Ne az agyad járjon, hanem a kezed!- tisztította az edényeket tovább hatalmas mosollyal az arcán- Kit érdekel, ha nincs itt! Ha Yuuko-san meghívta és ő nem jött el, mert nem érdekli a születésnapom! Pff, nagy dolog, engem sem érdekel az övé... azt sem tudom mikor tartja... yah, de igen! Március harmadika, nem igaz? Háhá, a Hinamatsu lány fesztivál napján, a balek! Nem jött el, mert nem számít neki az egész. Nem mintha eddig ünnepeltem volna a születésnapomat... nem mintha elvárnám másoktól, hogy megemlékezzenek róla... nem mintha számítana, hogy nincs itt... a FRANCBA!- szítkozodott mikor megcsúszott a keze és az egyik tányér a földön végezte apró szilánkokban- hogy pont ő nincs itt...

- Valami baj van Watanuki-kun?- sietett be a fiú osztálytársnője a zaj hallatán.

- Áh, Himawari-chan!- fordult a lány felé hatalmas, ragyogó vigyorral az ifjú- Nem semmi különös, hehe- legyintett a kezével, miközben lehajolt összeszedni a tányér maradványait.

- Igazán?- aggódalmaskodott tovább a lány.

- Igazán- felelte Watanuki tekintetével az összetört tányérra összpontosítva.

- Akkor minden rendben- mosolyogta Himawari- oh, mielőtt elfelejteném Yuuko-san ezt üzente neked; „ Mondd meg Watanukinak, hogy remélem tudja, az a tányér, amit eltört felbecsülhetetlen a számomra, és mivel mindennek ára van, természetesen fizetnie kell érte."

- Micsoda!- kelt ki magából a fiú, vészjósló szemekkel- ha ennyire fontos miért nem tartj a vitrinben? Miért kell ebből ennünk?

- Eto... Yuuko-san erre is mondott választ- jött zavarba picit a lány;- „Azért, mert ez a nap a **te **születésnapod."- erre a fiú hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy meghatódjon e vagy szimplán mérgelődjön tovább.

- Ha tudta, hogy eltöröm miért nem...au

- Tényleg nem kell segítség?

- Igen, tényleg Himawari-chan, nagyon kedves tőled, hogy érdeklődsz- mosolygott ismét az ifjú. A leányzó viszonozta a mosolyt és távozott.

- A nemjóját...- emelte fel balkezét a fiú, és mutató ujját kezdte bámulni, amit az imént vágott meg- most még ez is...

Egy kis idő elteltével Watanuki visszatért a szobába a többiekhez egy kis desszerttel. Letette az asztalra, és körbe nézett a szóbában. Nem is értette miért nézett körbe, hiszen mindenkit látott az asztalnál ülni. Lehet abban bízott, hogy egy idegesítő lóarcú egyént pillant meg, aki épp tofut tömköd magába.

Épp elfordulni készült az asztaltól, mikor a boszorka elkapta az egyik kezét és közelebb rántotta őt.

- Yuuko-san mégis mit...

- Mi az, amit szeretsz Himawari-chanben?- kérdezte az idősebb hölgy, komoly és csalóka tekintettel.

- Yu-Yuuko-san, erről már egyszer beszéltünk- próbálta magát kirántani a titokzatos nőszemély karmai közül, de legnagyobb megdöbbenésére ez egyáltalán nem volt egyszerű. Sőt, lehetetlennek tünt.

- Igen, de hallani akarom még egyszer- mosolyogta cseppet sem nyugtatóan.

- Hi...Himawari-chan... ő kedves, és megértő... és...

- Mi az, amit **nem** szeretsz Doumekiben?- vágott közbe a boszorka.

- **MINDENT!** HOGY EGY...- kezdte hegyes fogakkal, és eltorzult grimaszokkal, de valahogy nem sikerült folytatnia. Yuuko elenged a karját, és az italához fordult, de közben suttogott pár szót, amit Watanuki kristály tisztán hallott:

- Doumeki-kun azt mondta, hogy mindenképpen el jön ma- vetett egy lapos, és érdeklődő tekintett a fiú arcára.

- Miből gondolja Yuuko-san, hogy érdekel ez a téma?

- Miből gondolod, hogy nem történt vele valami balsett vaaagy valami olyasmi?

- Yu...Yuuko-san, ha tud valamit, akkor ne csak frázisokban beszéljen, hanem mondja ki egyértelműen!- vágta rá az ifjú.

- Áh, szóval mégis csak érdekel ez a téma! Watanuki olyan aranyos mikor ideges!- kulcsolta össze boldogan a kézfejét a boszorkány.

- Olyan aranyos! Olyan aranyos!- dalolászta Maru és Moro, miközben a konyha felé vették az irányt, mert Amewarashi tamagoyakit kért.

- T-I-T-O-K!- tette jobb mutató újját a boszorka a fiú szájára játékosan, majd folytatta- én csak azt mondom, amiben biztos vagyok. Az pedig az, ha Doumei-kun megígér valamit, akkor azt be is tartja!- majd a sejtelmes, fekete hajú hölgy tartott egy kis hatás szünetet, hogy Watanuki fel fogja minden egyes szavának jelentését- de ő most nincs itt...

- Mi van, ha valami nagyon rossz történt Doumeki-kunnal?- kezdett aggódni Himawi-chan is. Mire Yuukonak ördögi mosoly villant meg az arcán.

- Doumeki-Doumeki...- probálta felidézni az arcát Amewarashi- az a srác, aki eltaposta azt a szánalmas hónyulat?

- Nem volt szánalmas!- húzta fel magát a fiú azon, hogy az ő győztes nyulát valaki le 'szánalmas'ozta.

- Áh, már tudom ki ő!- gyulladt meg a villanykörte a vöröshajú lélek fejében- Ő az, aki tiz órán keresztül ásott a szakadó esőben, csak hogy...- ezzel a 'csak hogy' megjegyzésével jó alaposan végignézett a szülinaposon- csak, hogy ezt a jelentéktelen életet, ami a tiéd Watanuki Kimihiro, megmentse!- ezzel az utolsó szúros mondatával sikerült jó alaposan fejbe vágnia szegény, említett jelentéktelen élettel rendelkező diákot.

- Remélem nem haragszik a múltkori miatt, és miattam nem jött el...- kezdte szokásos önmarcangolását Zashikiwarashi.

- Dehogy is, ne aggódj emiatt!- legyintett barátnője- Az a fiú egy úriember! Biztos ez az ügyefogyott tett valamit, ami miatt nem jött el...

- Megkérhetnélek, hogy ne beszélj úgy rólam, mintha nem lennék itt és nem hallanálak?- háborodot fel Watanuki.

- Watanuki Kimihiro, természetesen azért beszélek így, mert tudom, hogy itt vagy! Ha nem lennél itt nem lenne olyan mókás. Nem igaz Yuuko-san?- nézett a boszorkányra a vöröshajú lélek.

- BANZAAAIII!- szólalt fel ismét a boszorka, szakés poharát összekoccintva Amewarashiéval. Majd Watanukira vetett egy röpke pillantást, akinek az arcán roppant érdekes érzések jelentek meg. Majd a szeszélyes úrnő úgy döntött, hogy ideje a következő színre lépni- Neee, Watanuuukiii!- hajolt az asztalon keresztül a fiúhoz- mi lenne ha hoznál egy kis... hmmm... fagylaltot!

- Lehetetlen-lehetetlen- legyintet a fiú- fagylalt nincs ide haza, Yuuko-san.

- Buuuta- játsszott tovább a boszorka- a lehetetlen nem létezik, csak a _még nem_ hosszú időszaka- mosolygott misztikusan.

- Mit akar ezzel mondani?- kérdezett bátortalanul vissza Watanuki, bár felesleges volt, mert a válaszát már úgy is tudta.

- Eredj és vegyél!- intett felsőbbrendűen a kezével, a nőszemély.

- De tudja mennyi az idő? Kilenc óra múlt!

- Éjjel-nappali- tessékelte ki a fiút a boszorka a szobából.

- Éjjel-nappali- zengte Mokona.

- Fagylalt-fagylalt!- segítette fel a fiúnak a cipőjét Maru és Moro- Itterashaaai!- csukták be mögötte az ajtót, mire a fiú sóhajtott egy nagyot.

- Háh, úgy érzem kihasználnak- majd elindult kifelé az udvarból. Az égen lévő fénylő csillagok ragyogása világította meg a sötét égboltot. A hold, vékony kifli alakban pompázott, és lejtett csalka táncot a kerítés előtti úton. A tavaszi szellő lágyan fújdogálva, számára érthetetlen nyelven súgdolozott.

Mikor a kőkerítéshez ért, és elfordulni készült az egyik irányba, mivel reménykedett benne, hogy arra talál valami nyitva lévő kis üzletett. Az ellentétes irányból egy ismerősen csengő hang ütötte meg a fülét;

- Oi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Megjegyzés: a shounen-ai hintés itt már nagyban érzékelhető, legalábbis remélem n.n""**

**oOo Chapter 3 oOo**

- A nevem nem 'oi'!- fordult a hang irányába a szokásos mérges arcát vágva Watanuki, mikor meghallotta azt a jellegzetes 'oi'-t. A falnak dőlve egy alakot talált. Kétség sem férhetett hozzá, Doumeki volt az. Persze ki más mondaná neki normális köszönés helyett azt, hogy 'oi'. Csak ez az egy idióta, mamlasz, semmirekellő, idegesítő... á-álljunk csak meg egy pillanatra!

- Mégis mi a fészkes fenét keresel **te** itt?- kérdezte jobb kezével mutogatva az osztálytársára, aki tenyereivel épp füleit takarta, hogy Watanuki gyönyörű hangja, nehogy megsértse a kifinomult hallását.

- Oh- döbbent meg Doumeki a neki feltett kérdésen.

- NE 'OH'-OZZÁL ITT NEKEM!- folytatta a veszélyes merényletett Watanuki, a másik fiú dobhártyái ellen.

- Yuuko-san mondta, hogy jöjjek el- felelt, miután a kiabáló-hisztérikus szülinapos elhallgatott.

-AKKOR MIÉRT NEM JÖTTÉL BE... be- akadt el Watanuki lélegzete, mikor saját maga jött rá a válaszra. Fejét leszegte és a sötét aszfaltot kezdte bámulni. Egyszerre sok minden megfordult a fejében. Túl sok minden. A gondolatok csak úgy cikáztak össze-vissza, és nem tudta mit kezdjen velük- Mióta...- kezdte halkan, tekintetét továbbra is az úton felejtve- ...mióta vársz itt?

- Nem tudom, nem figyeltem az időt.

- Ne hülyéskedj! Körülbelül csak tudod! Körülbelül!- akadt ki ismét Watanuki, de legalább felnézett a vele szemben állóra.

- Miért fontos ez?- kérdezte monoton hangszínben, mindenféle arckifejezés nélkül Doumeki.

- NE KÉRDEZZ VISSZA! Csak válaszolj! Nah, gyerünk-gyerük!- sürgette a magasabb ifjút a szeműveges.

- Olyan két-három órája...- válaszolta fejét elfordítva picit, hátát a kőfalon pihentetve.

_Két-három órája... az idióta._- kezdtett magában morfondírozni Watanuki- _Miért várt eddig? Egyáltalán minek jött el, mikor ő maga is nagyon jól tudja... sőt! Minek hívta meg őt Yuuko-san? Vagy miért nem mentünk el valahova máshova 'szórakozni', mikor Yuuko-san is tisztában van azzal, hogy Doumeki képtelen bemenni az ő házába, mert nem látja azt!_- majd a szülinapos ifjú összeszorította az öklét- _De nekem is eszembe juthatott volna előbb! Miért nem gondoltam rá? Egyből arra gondoltam, hogy... ááá, most miért izgatom magam ezzel az egésszel! Nem az én hibám volt! Ez a szülinapi baromság sem az én eszemből pattant ki! Teljesen ártatlan vagyok!_- majd az előtte álló pókerarcú osztálytársára nézett. Arra várva, hátha az mond valamit, de csak hallgatott- _Heh, miért probálom magam kihúzni a felelősség alól, mikor ő nem is hibáztat engem semmiért? Egyáltalán minek agyalok ezen az egészen, mikor egyértelmű, hogy nem kellett volna eljönnie, hiszen ő is nagyon jól tudja, hogy képtelen bejönni ebbe az átkozott üzletbe..._

- Oi!- szakította meg Doumeki a szemüveges fiú gondolatainak áramlását.

- A nevem NEM 'oi'!- vágott vissza hangosan Watanuki.

- Mire gondolát az előbb?

- Te nem figyelsz mikor hozzád beszélnek?- húzta fel magát ismét emiatt sügér miatt. Egyáltalán miért kell mindig így reagálnia arra, amit ez az alak mond? Miért irritálja? Miért nem képes pusztán figyelmen kívül hagyni őt, meg az idióta megjegyzéseit?- Nem gondoltam semmi különösre- füllentette végül a szülinapos vállat vonva- Miért?

- Mert elég szórakoztató látványt nyújtottál.

- WÁÁÁ! Nem tartanád meg magadnak a bugyuta megjegyzéseidet?- jött ki ismét a sodrából Watanuki.

- Hmmm...

- NE hümmögjél itt nekem! A mindenit...- sóhajtotta végül- Szóval mit tervezel? Mit fogsz csinálni?

- Ki tudja...

- Hogy érted azt, hogy 'ki tudja'!- tárta szét tanácstalanul Watanuki a karját- Mindegy, nekem most dolgom van...- fordított hátat a bőszavú osztálytársának. Épp indulni akart mikor vékony hangon megszólalt a lelkiismerete, ami szerint nagyon nem lenne szép dolog itt hagyni Doumekit, főleg, hogy három órát várt a kapu előtt, részben miatta. Hogy a ménkű csapna bele!- Ha gondolod...- fordult vissza Watanuki a másik fiú felé.

- Oi!

- HAGYD MÁR...- üvöltötte volna le ismét osztálytársa fejét, mikor észre vette, hogy repül felé valami- hoppá!- nyögte, mikor elkapott egy hosszúkás barna dobozt, ami sötétkék szalaggal volt átkötve.

- Eh, ez... mi ez?- kérdezte a születésnapját ünneplő fiú, a dobozt Doumekinek mutatva.

- Ajándék.

- Kinek?

- Idióta.

- NE nevezz idiótának, idióta!- perelt újra Watanuki, majd elhallgatott egy kicsit.

_Nehogy azt mondja ez a mogorva fráter, hogy azért várt három órát a kapu előtt, hogy ezt odaadhassa nekem!_

- Kibonthatom?- nézett nagy szemekkel Doumekire Watanuki.

- Nem dísznek van- válaszolta semleges arccal, ami a másik diákot ismét kihozta a sodrából, de megpróbált uralkodni magán. Még mindig nem hitte el, hogy ajándékot kapott, és pont ettől a majomtól. Fura érzés volt, mert boldogságot érzett. Nyugodt volt, hogy Doumeki itt van, és nincs semmi baja.

Óvatosan kicsomagolta a dobozt, és egy hosszú hangszert pillantott meg benne.

- E-egy furulya?- dadogta elképedve végül.

- Fuvola.

- Nem tök mindegy?

- Nem, nem az- jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel az ajándékozó. Amit Watanuki támadásnak értelmezett.

- De nekem az, mert nem tudok hangszeren játsszani- kezdte mérgesen. És minden jót, amit az ezelőtti pár percben gondolt Doumekiről visszaszívta.

- Egyszerűen azért adtad ezt nekem, hogy rosszul érezzem magam, mert te minden bizonnyal tudsz rajta játsszani! Valamint a nők, mint például Himawari-chan, általában szeretik, ha egy férfi ért a hangszerekhez, és így én már megint...

- Idióta!

- NE NEV... ezz idiótának- harapta el végül a modata végét, mikor már csak Doumeki távozó hátát látta, ahogy eltűnt az éjszakában.

Pár perccel később.

- Oh, Watanuki, akinek úgy írjuk a nevét, mint az április elsejét! És, aki hihetetlen gyorsasággal rendelkezik, mert már vissza is tért közénk!- üdvözölte Mokona a nem is olyan régen távozó szülinapost.

- Hmmm...- fejezte ki a boszorka érdeklődését.

- Fagylalt- fagylalt- táncikáltak oda a szolgálólányok a fiúhoz, akinek a kezében csak egy barna, sötétkék szalagos doboz volt.

- Ez ehető?- kérdezte Maru.

- Ez fagylalt?- hajolt közelebb Moro.

- Eh, elfelejtettem- lepődött meg saját hanyagságán Watanuki, a kezében lévő barna dobozt bámulva.- Sajnálom- mosolygott zavarában- azonnal megyek és...

- Nem szükséges- szólt sejtelmes hangon a boszorkány- ami a kezedben van, sokkal izgalmasabb- mutatott jobb mutató ujjával a fiú kezében lévő dobozra.

- Hozd ide!- utasította Watanukit.

- Re-rendben- válaszolt meglepődve az ifjú, és odaadta a boszorkának a dobozt. A hölgy nézegette egy darabig a fuvolát, majd elmosolyodott.

- Doumeki-kuntól?

- Honnan tudja?- hökkent meg a szülinapos. Bár teljesen felesleges volt megdöbbennie, hiszen nem is Yuuko-san lenne, ha nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy kitől kapta azt a hangszert.

- Ez nagyon kedves ajándék- adta vissza a dobozt a boszorka a szülinaposnak.

- Ez csak egy furulya- válaszolta nem sok érdelődést mutatva a dolog iránt Watanuki.

- Fuvola!- csapta fejbe a fiút Amewarashi az esernyőjével- hihetetlen, hogy még azt sem tudod mi ez!

- Ez az Ikerlevél?- kérdezte suttogva, hitetlenül Zashikiwarashi.

- Tessék, nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki nem tudta- motyogta halkan a fiú, de ezzel az alig hallható megjegyzésével, csak azt érte el, hogy a vörös hajú lélek még egyszer fejbe vágta.

- Nem-nem- tiltakozott zavarában a kék hajú lélek- a fuvola neve, Ikerlevél- pirult el végül- ez egy varázsfuvola.

- Az a fuvola, aminek azért Ikerlevél a neve, mert két egyforma levél található rajta, az egyik piros, a másik meg zöld?- hajolt közelebb a fuvolához Himawari is.

- Eeeh? Himawari-chan is ismeri?- kerekedtek el a fiú szemei.

- Igen, hallottam róla, mikor kislány voltam- mosolyogta a lány.

- Kyaaa, Himawari-chan olyan okos!- örvendezett csillogó szemekkel Watanuki.

- Nem ő okos, te vagy tájékozatlan!- jegyezte meg gúnyosan Amewarashi.

- Himawari-chan, mit hallottál még erről a fuvoláról?- érdeklődött a többiekre ügyet sem vetve Yuuko.

- Még a nagymamám mesélt róla, hogy régen a Heian-korszakban, egy legendás zenész, a Suzaku kapu tövében egy bambuszfuvolán gyakorolt. Majd rövidesen a kapuban feltűnt egy másik férfi is- szegeződött minden tekintett Himawari-chanre, aki probálta visszaidézni, hogy is szólt a rege,- aki pontosan olyan ruhát viselt, mint a legendás zenész. Majd ő is elkezdett játsszani a saját hangszerén. A fuvolából isteni dallamok szóltak. A másik zenész el sem tudta képzelni ki lehet az a személy, aki még nála is gyönyörűbben képes játsszani. Attól a naptól kezdve minden este találkoztak a kapuban, és közösen zenéltek, anélkül, hogy egymáshoz szóltak volna. Nem volt szükségük szavakra, hiszen a muzsika nyelvén is tökéletesen megérteték egymást. De a legendás zenészt egyre jobban gyötörte a kíváncsiság, hogy ki lehet ez az alak, és milyen típusú a hangszere. Végül, megtörte a kettőjük közt lévő szótlanságot, és kölcsönkérte az idegen fuvoláját. Az ismeretlen készségesen beleegyezett. Majd a legendás zenész elkezdett játsszani rajta, és csodaszép hangokat varázsolt elő a fuvolából. Az ismert zenész úgy találta, hogy a fuvola, amit a kezében tart, a legtökéletesebb hangszer az egész világon. Mivel az ismeretlen személy egy szóval sem említette, hogy szeretné visszakapni a kölcsönadott zeneeszközt, így a másik férfi egyszerűen megtartotta. Majd miután a legendás zenész elhunyt, őfelsége vette birtokába a fuvolát, és a kor legjobb zenészeit bírta rá, hogy próbálják ki. Azonban egyiküknek sem sikerült hangot kicsalni belőle. Ezután őfelsége kipróbáltatta kedvenc fuvolásával is, hogy játsszon rajta. Aki végül olyan szépen játsszott rajta, mint maga a legendás zenész. Miután hallotta játsszani kedvenc fuvolását, elárulta neki, hogy ezt a fuvolát előző gazdája Suzaku kapujában kapta egy ismeretlentől. Őfelsége, pusztán kíváncsiságból, elküldte az ifjút, hogy este játsszon a kapuban. A következő holdfényes éjszakán a fiatal zenész el is ment a kapuhoz, és játsszani kezdett a csodálatos hangszeren. Majd egy szomorú, mély hangot hallott valahonnan, a kapu felső szintjéről; „ Aha, ez egy másik! " A zenész másnap jelentette ezt a császárnak, aki rájött, hogy a fuvola azé a démoné, aki a kapuban lakik. Ezután nevezte el a császár a fuvolát Ikerlevélnek. A hangszeren lévő piros, és a zöld levél miatt. Azt tartja a legenda, hogy minden reggel friss harmat borította őket. Az idő múlásával a fuvola mindig új gazdát kapott. Azt állítják, hogy valaki, aki mostanában látta a fuvolát, megjegyezte, hogy a piros levél lehullott és nyoma sincs rajta harmatnak- Himawari ránézett a hallgatóira, és pirulva hozzátette- ez minden, amit hallottam.

- Huuu, Himawari-channek nagyon jó az emlékező képessége!- dícsérte a lányt Watanuki. Majd a fuvolájára nézett- Nos, akkor ez lenne az a híres Ikerlevél, vagy ez csak egy replika? Mert ezen ittvan mindkét levél. És vajon miért adta ezt nekem az dinka?- morfondírozott hangosan a szülinapos, aki kicsit kellemetlenül érezte magát amiatt, ahogy bánt ajándékozójával a kerítés előtt. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ennek a vacak hangszernek ilyen története van. Bár így utólag belegondolva, eleve nem volt szép úgy bánnia valakivel, aki megemlékezett a születésnapjáról, és még ajándékot is vitt neki.

- Azért- kezdte ravasz szemekkel a boszorka Watanuki arcát fürkészve- mert Himawari-chan története csak félig fedi a valóságot- fejezte be egyszerűen.

- De az olvasmányaimban is csak ennyi volt róla- lepődött meg a lány.

- Igen, minden bizonnyal... mert ez volt az, amit elakartak hitetni az emberekkel- kuncogott a boszorkány.

- A fuvolának védelmező ereje volt- vette át a történet magyarázását a vörös hajú lélek- a démon, akié eredetileg volt, azért nem kérte vissza a zenésztől, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy a hangszer ereje majd megvédi a másik férfit. A monda szerint, amit én ismerek. A démon már régóta figyelte a zenészt, és beleszeretett a játékába. Épp ezért kezdett el a démon is fuvolán játsszani. Miután biztos volt benne, hogy nem szégyeníti meg magát a legendás zenész előtt, ő is megjelent a kapuban. A démon nem hagyhatta el a kapu területét, és csak éjszakánként jöhetett elő onnan. Ez a magyarázat arra, hogy a démon mindig olyan ruhát viselt, mint a zenész. E szerint a legenda szerint, a híres zenész csak néha utazott el Suzaku városából, és mindig visszatért a kapuhoz, ahol esténként zenélt. Addig, míg távol volt, a fuvola varázsereje vigyázott rá. A kapuban lévő démon mindig várta a visszaérkezését, de mivel az emberek halandóak... ej, micsoda prímitiv nép- tette hozzá szúrosan Amewarashi- így egy nap a legendás zenész soha többé nem tért vissza a kapuhoz- fejezte be a lélek. Watanuki csak szótlanul bámult maga elé. Elég megrendítő történet volt.

- Szóval, azért kaptam ezt, hogy...- kezdte halkan a fiú.

- Nahát, most meg miért érzed rosszul magad?- kérdezte Amewarashi felháborodva- ez egy nagyon szép ajándék!

- Feltéve, ha Watanuki-kun nem mondott valami sértőt Doumeki-kunnak- jegyezte meg csipkelődően a boszorka.

- Sértőt- kezdte Moro.

- Az nem szép- fejezte be Maru.

Watanuki nem reagált semmit. Hirtelen nem látott és nem érzékelt semmit. Teljes üresség vette körbe. Gondolkodni is képtelen volt. Csak annyit érzett, hogy a gyomra összeszorúl, és borzasztóan fáj a mellkasa. Mindez vajon amiatt, ahogy a másik fiúval bánt?

Időközben a két szolgálólány kiment a konyhába behozni a desszertes tányérokat. A két lélek pedig Himawari-channal a boszorka könyveit tanulmányozták.

- Watanuki!- téritette magához a fiút Yuuko, aki sápadtan bámult rá- elmehetsz ha akarsz.

- Hová?- kérdezett vissza kábultan a szülinapos, mire a szeszélyes hölgy egy jó indulatú mosoly mellett a következő szavakat válaszolta;

- Ahol most a leginkább lenni akarsz.


End file.
